


Where Night is Blind

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Invalid Verification [3]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, The Phantom of the Opera (TV 1990)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: Erik Carriere这次不用再担心自己的丑陋会摧毁他来之不易的爱情





	Where Night is Blind

Gustave Daaé作为新任的小提琴手，一并带来了他的女儿Christine。

Érik在暗中观察着这两个刚刚进入他的剧院的人。他先去听了Gustave的演奏：非常好，他很满意。Gerard的眼光还是很不错的，他想起自己的父亲，露出笑容。

但他总觉得，那个女孩有点问题。这并不是指女孩的长相或者言语有什么异常，不过她的行动总带着某种不确定性，仿佛是与生俱来的不安感。

她是个盲人。

在Gustave演奏的时候，她被带到芭蕾舞女的更衣室里等候着。一群小麻雀便围着这个新来乍到的姑娘，开始叽叽喳喳。她们也很快发现Christine的异常，于是议论变成恶意的嘲讽。她们一手指着Christine灰蓝色的眼睛，一面做出各种鬼脸，露出被恶心的表情，仿佛是自己受到了多大委屈似的，再毫不淑女地大笑。

Christine看不见，她茫然不知所措。

在暗中的Érik有些看不过去：他明白这种感受。“歌剧魅影”制造了一点小小的骚动，但足使舞女们吓得开始尖叫，飞一般逃出化妆间，开始她们本应的练习。

等到房间再度陷入寂静，Christine确信没有其他女孩的时候，她感激地笑了，对着虚空说了句：“谢谢您，好心的先生。”

Erik有些迟疑，他猜想Christine是在感谢自己：“举手之劳，Mademoiselle Daaé。”

说完之后，Erik才反应过来自己不应当知道她的名字的。Christine也有些惊讶：“您知道我？可我还不知道您是谁呢。”

“呃，我……”Érik颇为慌乱地组织语言，“我是Monsieur Carriere的助手。”

“可我似乎没有听父亲说起过这么一个人。”Christine单纯的笑容让Erik手心冒汗。他不知道自己和这个女孩聊天是否妥当。

“事实上，我比较……或者说我不太在公共场合出现——这也就是为什么每次我出现的时候，人们总会害怕地大叫。”Érik又仔细想了想自己说的话，发现确实和事实出入不大时，松了口气。不知道为什么，他似乎难以忍受在这个女孩前撒谎；他本以为死去很久的所谓“良心”突然又生机勃勃，勒令他说出事实。不对，他惨淡地笑了笑，事实并非都是真相。

“原来是这样。我也不太喜欢在公共场合出现；您知道的，一个女孩，尤其是像我这样的，总不免太不合适。而且，我能感到人们会怎么想。那令我有些难过。”她诚实地朝着这位素昧平生的人袒露心迹，竟然丝毫不觉得奇怪。“您直接称呼我为Christine就可以了。”

“Érik——如果您不介意。”

但这时，化妆间的门打开，Gerard和Gustave双双笑着走了进来。Gustave接走了Christine，胜利地宣布了自己被成功录取进歌剧院的消息，Christine笑着吻了吻她的父亲。

在回到他们在歌剧院地下一层的房间里时，她又想起来今天刚结识的“Érik”。Christine有种奇怪的预感：这位叫Érik的助手，或许和自己有着相似的遭遇。但她知趣地选择沉默。

她住在地下一层，一个安静、黑暗的小房间里。父亲平日总忙于工作，她只能坐在房间里，在孤独的沉默中脱离时间掌控。

一开始的确是这样。

某一天，或许是父亲开始工作后的三个多星期，她又听见了那名助手，Érik的声音。

那时，她正准备去客厅——她并非刻意要做些什么，只是不愿在卧室待上一整天。她本来就被黑暗笼罩，在地下室，缺少阳光，更令她脱离意识；她有时分不清自己睡着或醒着，在梦中遨游还是在现实中沉沦。她对于这种状态感到疲倦，于是摸索着，回忆父亲大概有时把自己如何带到客厅去的状态。

她抖抖索索，不敢迈开步。她想扶着墙，所及之处只有虚空。但是她依然一点点地前进，像一名国王征服异域的土地。她最后摸到了门框，松了一口气。这时，她听见Érik敲门。

“希望没有打扰到您，Christine；我是来告诉您有关您父亲的消息：他刚刚成为首席小提琴手。”他看着Christine本来麻木的脸上露出了一点光芒。虽然，她带着灰翳的蓝眼睛没有神采，但并不妨碍她表达自己细腻的感情。

“谢谢，我真的很高兴，Érik……握握手？”Érik握住了她伸出的手，把她领到沙发上坐下。他们又开始了愉快的聊天。他们显得拘束又随便：这是不矛盾的。仅仅两次见面，两人几乎已成为无话不谈的朋友。

自此以后，在Christine的允许下，Érik养成了每天都会来拜访她的习惯：他总是下午三点，父亲去彩排后的一小时准点过来，再在晚上八点钟左右，父亲回来前离开。他还送了Christine一台钟：它的特别之处在于，每半点都会响一次，整点则响它对应的时刻的次数，好让Christine大概明白是几点——当然，十二小时制的。

Érik从未有过这种奇妙的感觉：干涸的泉眼里重新冒出水；冬日冰霜压迫的密林返青……Christine也从未有过。

晚上Gustave回来的时候，Christine总是习惯性地把白天发生的事情向父亲讲述。当然，里面的主人公永远是她和Érik。Gustave开始还有些半信半疑，在找Carriere先生核实之后，他也就放心不少，甚至还建议可以等到他这个月底放假的时候，邀请Érik过来喝下午茶。

Christine真的就在第二天问了Érik。他一开始有些兴奋地答应下来，离开之后却迟疑了，不确定要不要将自己“歌剧魅影”的身份展现给首席小提琴手。诚然，以Gustave的性格，是绝对不会透露秘密，但如果因此禁止Christine和他交往……他想到了Gerard。后者很爽快地回答和Gustave解释。

Gerard的解释是这样的：他简短地讲述了Érik的身世，将有关他的面具尽可能缩短，但还是充分解释了。果然，Gustave作为一个值得信赖的人，很快就接受了这个故事，并表示支持他们。毕竟，您知道的，他解释说，我的女儿和您的儿子，某种程度上来说，是很相似的。  
在下午茶的时候，Gustave向Érik展示了来到歌剧院之前，他和Christine都热爱的一件事情：父亲演奏小提琴，女儿为他伴唱。Érik被Christine的嗓音深深吸引了：“这是天使的嗓音！”他成了Christine的老师，变为每天早上九点钟来，从声乐课开始，和Christine共度将近半天的时光。

而在双方家长的共同努力下，他们的感情很快就从友情上升为爱情。流畅自然地转换，四个人没有丝毫不适。

Érik在跪下之后，听见Christine有些哽咽的同意，他突然觉得，自己的未婚妻只不过是看不见人间的丑恶。

在婚礼的夜晚，他把自己为妻子写的歌拿出来，逐句教Christine唱。一曲终了，Christine有些好奇地问自己的丈夫歌名是什么。

“亲爱的，你还记得我为我们谱写的歌剧《Music Of The Night》吗？这是其中的选曲，它的名字叫——”Érik深深吸了口气：

“《Where Night is Blind》.”


End file.
